A change in her schedule
by TheDoctress
Summary: The Doctor visits another house on his "break" let's see what happens!


**So this is my VERY FIRST Fanfic so please go easy on the critique thanks guise! I realised I made a mistake its the 11th doctor!**

**=^. .^= -Chael**

Ellie had the perfect life and she hated it. She had those pristine white bowls and plates in bizarre shapes, perfect butt-breaking furniture (in which she'd grown accustomed to), nice clothes, and a schedule that planned her perfect life; everything was the way it needed to be. She didn't go out much but one incident in particular certainly did drive her out of her house.

"BURRRRRR BURR BURRR" Ellie looked up in confusion as the loud sound grew louder, "hello?" she asked even though she lived alone, she walked over to her phone to find it on its charger…dead, "hmmm must be the neighbors" she concluded when suddenly she heard a big crash from her backyard. She walked slowly down the hall wide eyed and shaking "hello?" she asked again as she reached in the closet for a weapon like item, she found an umbrella and walked toward the door. As she opened the door she saw a dull light and suddenly a giant blue box in her yard. She walked over to the box and saw the writing up toward the top, it was hard to read in the moonlight, then suddenly it lit up and she read the words 'Police public call Box' "how the heck did the police magically appear in my yard...and why a box?" she said to herself. She walked toward the door and heard banging and yelling on the inside, "C'mon old girl, you can do it!" said a male voice, she went forward and knocked on the door then held the umbrella up as if she was going to hit whoever came out of the box. "Come out!" she demanded "and just kill me already" she said under her breath, A man walked out and smiled at her, he was rather attractive and he looked rather cute in his bowtie and suspenders. "Hello there, don't worry I wont hurt you-you don't happen to have any wine do you? I think I have a craving for wine…." She smiled "my prince charming?" she thought to herself "ya I do um, come in? I guess…" he chuckled and followed her to the door, she tried to turn the knob but it didn't "crap the keys" she said as she searched her body for her keys, "oh! I think I left my keys inside sorry, I'll crawl through that window up there" she said as she looked up to her bedroom window. "No need" he smiled as he pulled out a weird looking doohickey he pressed a button and it made a funny noise and Ellie couldn't help but giggle, "cute" she said quietly. "Here you go" he said as he turned the knob as the door opened, "how'd you do that? What is that thing?" he smiled at her "Sonic Screwdriver" he said smugly.

As they went inside Ellie put her umbrella down and walked to the kitchen, as she rummaged her cupboard the man looked at her paintings on the walls and her furniture, when she found the wine and a glass she poured it and handed the glass to him. "Thank you" he said sweetly but before he could drink he slapped his hand on his forehead, "how stupid of me! I forgot to introduce myself! I am The Doctor" he said extending his hand toward her, she smiled and shook his hand "I'm Ellie, what is that blue box thing-I mean obviously you appeared out of nowhere and you don't look like the police…" he laughed loudly and smiled widely "That old girl is the Tardis!" "Tardis what's that?" she asked. "The Tardis is a 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space' she's my time traveler slash spacecraft! Isn't she just great?" he said as he lifted the rim of the cup to his lips, he took a sip and spit it out on the wooden floor "That stuff is disgusting! Do you have anything to eat?" she giggled and pulled him toward her fridge "take what you want Doctor" he smiled and rummaged through her fridge, never finding what he liked, he stopped at the chocolate pudding in the fridge and pulled it out wide eyed with a huge smile on his face, "what's this?" "Chocolate Pudding" she told him. He grabbed a spoon and swallowed, he sat still for a moment and swallowed, and he went back to the fridge and pulled out some cold pizza. He sat down in a chair and dipped the pizza in the chocolate and ate happily. She stared at him and smiled "you weren't in my schedule you know, I have a schedule" he smiled he got out of his chair and walked in her direction. As he strutted toward her he extended his hand and slowly placed it on her waist as his other hand did the same, he beamed as he leaned down and stopped just inches from her face, "I think I can change that."


End file.
